wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Robberfly
Robberfly 'the HiveWing, more commonly known as Robber by friends and family, is nothing more than a daredevil dragon bored with his own life. He thirsts for adventure and excitement yet finds himself at dead ends for most of these. Infobox coding by Forge on Free Formats. 'Appearance: Robberfly owns gaudy, bright, rich orange scales that he likes to flaunt when showing himself through the hives. Along with having black patterns along his wings due to all HiveWings' NightWing ancestry, he owns small flecks of gold along his scales which he likes to flaunt as well. If Robber was proud of anything about himself, it would be his bright, shiny, in-your-face appearance that sticks with you. He is tall, taller than most dragons, and his round face is more memorable than any other. 'Personality': Robber is outgoing. He loves jumping around from hive to hive, making new friends, talking with random dragons, hoping to land himself in some adventure or other. His friends and family often hold him back, for his sociable personality and tendency to leap into any problem headfirst could land him into trouble. Most don't view him as intelligent, yet he is in a clever sort of way. A street-smart sort of way. He knows how to divert dragons' attention, to get information from them, to distract them. But when it comes to school, Robber lacks motivation to study and his grades continue to drop as his laziness increases. He has a short temper and gets frustrated easily, but is a kind dragon at heart. But there's just one problem. Robberfly feels lost in his own skin. His showy act is nothing more than that, an act. And he is afraid that others might see through this. He is careless and reckless, some might even call him a fool, but he simply lacks the urge to care. He cares deeply for other dragons, particularly those he has relationships with (like his friends and family) but he doesn't like to show this, putting on the same face for everyone. 'History:' Robberfly lived in a priviliged household. He was bored most of his life yet had everything he wanted, enough food, enough resources to get by. Yet he never felt like he had to work for anything, and that bothered him. For what Robber hated most in life was boredom. And he couldn't seem to get rid of it in his life. So he looked for adventure at every nook and cranny, hoping to see what other's couldn't. The joy in life. The reason to live. 'Relationships:' |-|Romances= 'Arthropod:' Robber is utterly in love with him, though he'd never admit it. The two met when he was young, and, though denying it whenever asked, has enjoyed his company greatly. Arthropod was a poor SilkWing with no resources or way to provide for his family while Robber was a rich favorite of the queen's. Nevertheless, when his sixth birthday approached, Robber confessed his love |-|Family= |-|Friends= 'Skills and Abilities:' 'Trivia:' *His birthday is October 4th. *He is a Hufflepuff. *He looks up to his younger brother. *He is left-handed. Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters